Taking a Break 2: Flames of Innocent Jealousy
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Turns out, Aizen wasn't bad at all. It was all an act. So when Aizen and Momo are sent to the real world, the tension between them both is frighteningly tense. Is it just plain awkwardness or something ... more?
1. Attraction Starts

Taking a Break #2 has arrived ! I've been working like a horse these past few days, and writers block is setting in a bit...

So without further ado, enjoy the following story!

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #2<p>

Souske Aizen x Hinamori Momo

Innocent Jealousy

Chapter One

Attraction Starts

**.. ღ ..**

"H-have you seen my taicho, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori's quavering voice asked shyly. Her colleague, Rangiku Matsumoto smirked before she answered.

"Naww, I haven't. Why? You miss him already?"

"Well, I was supposed to go on a mission with him to the real world for a week but I can't find him anywhere…" She sighed wearily.

"C'mon, lighten up Momo!" Rangiku slurred drunkenly. She had been binge drinking like crazy lately ever since she caught her taicho " sharing " a bed with little Yachiru of the 11th Division.

"Rangiku-san… Don't drink too much…" Momo sighed as Rangiku draped one drunken arm across her shoulders. Feeling a sudden pulse of reiatsu, Momo turned to stare at the door just as Rangiku randomly muttered something.

"W-who are you…? My mother…? Lighten up! I'll drink however much I want so shut upppp!"

Momo sighed. Rangiku was a mean drunk alright… But she didn't pay much attention to her as the door slid open. Standing behind the door with his lips curled into a smile was… Souske Aizen. The fifth squad captain.

"T-taicho!" Momo sputtered in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Aizen merely stood there and smiled as Rangiku appeared behind Momo holding an empty sake bottle.

"Momooooo…." She cried, stretching Hinamori's name out. "We're out of sakeeee… "

All of a sudden, the temperature dropped a few degrees and the air turned close to chilling. Then, Aizen was joined at the door by the 10th squad captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro who had a very nasty scowl on his face. "MATSUMOTO!" He yelled angrily, while he snatched the bottle out of her fingers. "We have work to do!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the lounge.

Momo sighed and turned to her attention to her handsome taicho who was standing in the doorway. "Taicho, you do remember we need to leave for the real world tomorrow…" He nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about that." He motioned for her to step inside the room and he sat down while the fukutaicho started cleaning up the bottles and garbage Matsumoto had left behind. "So…" Aizen started. "Tomorrow, we'll be leaving in the morning… Please have your gigai ready! Also, arrangements have been made for us to stay at Uraharas place so we'll have to find it. That's all…" He smiled politely as Momo muttered her agreement and got up out of his chair. He strode towards the door with an air of confidence and just as he was sliding it open, he looked back over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Momo."

As he left, Momo stopped cleaning and she just stared at the door. _Did he just call me Momo? He's never done that before… It's always just Hinamori… I wonder what he was thinking. _She sighed and picked up a bottle. Before she could drop it into the garbage bag, a loud BANG resounded and Momo jumped, surprised. The bottle crashed to her feet and when she knelt to pick it up, a piece of glass pierced her skin. The red liquid slowly seeped onto her shinigami robes and she ran to get a bandage.

In the hall, she met Aizen who was taking a light stroll. He quickly noticed the blood although Momo tried to hide it. He grabbed her hand and she yelped but had to surrender because Aizen was indeed stronger than her. "Hinamori-chan. Are you alright? What happened?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I… I cut my fingers on a broken sake bottle…"

"Ah… I see. Allow me to fix it." Aizen reached inside his robes and he pulled out a roll of bandages. "Unohana-san gave me these in case someone got hurt. Here." Slowly but carefully, Aizen's fingers grazed Momo's skin as he wrapped the thin white wrappings around her finger. For some reason, Momo felt herself blush.

Aizen noticed this and he smiled. _What could Hinamori-chan be blushing about? _He pondered it for a second but then he focused back on making sure her wound didn't bleed or cause her discomfort. As much as he tried to concentrate on wrapping her finger, he felt his thoughts wandering… _She looks so innocent and beautiful when she blushes. Could it be because of me? I just want to kiss her, caress her and to make sure she's safe from everything else… Wait. What am I thinking about? I'm her taicho and she's my fukutaicho… I shouldn't be having unjust feelings like this… _

But the more he thought that what he was thinking was wrong, the more he wanted to do it. She just seemed so special. Every time she looked at him it was with admiration and longing in her eyes. Even when he was in Hueco Mundo pretending to be evil so he could assassinate Gin ( who was the real mastermind behind all of it ) his heart longed for her to comfort him.

He thought she would never forgive him for what he did to her even though he had purposely missed her heart when he was forced to stab her. He had killed Central 46 yes but it was for a higher reason…

"Aizen taicho? Are you alright?" Hinamori's face twisted into a worried face. Aizen snapped out of his train of thought and he looked into Hinamori's eyes. He thought she looked incredibly cute like that.

"Ah. Hinamori-chan, I'm okay, and your finger is all wrapped up. Does it feel okay?" He asked tenderly. "You need to go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Understood, Aizen taicho! See you tomorrow!" Just as Momo was about to turn, Aizen suddenly enveloped her in a hug. "T-taicho?" Her pupils grew wide in surprise as she was startled by the sudden hug. When Aizen didn't say anything, she softly responded to his hug, breathing in his warm familiar scent.

"You smell nice Hinamori-chan…" Aizen muttered unexpectedly. _She looks so surprised! _He thought as he felt her responding to his embrace.

"You shouldn't say those kind of things Aizen taicho… It's inappropri—AH!" Momo was cut off when Aizen gently pressed his soft lips to hers. As soon as he tasted her, his length started to get hard. She was turning him on like no other could.

"Momo…" He said into her mouth. She pushed him away with all the strength she could muster. Blushing fiercely, she turned and ran down the corridor as fast as she could for fear that Aizen would chase after her. "Hinamori-chan! Sorry! Come back…!" He called behind her but that only made her run faster.

_What… What just happened? Why did he kiss me? I can't face Aizen-sama right now… _She pondered quizzically. She just couldn't make sense of it. What had possessed her controlled taicho to act this way? She shook her head and sighed. It would be awkward to face him tomorrow…

**.. ღ ..**

In the morning, Momo woke up bright and early so she could get ready for her upcoming trip to the real world. She became aware of footsteps which were walking towards her room. "This reiatsu…" She said to herself quietly. "It's … Aizen taicho!" She quickly tied her hair into a bun and smoothed down her robes.

"Ah, good morning, Hinamori-chan. Are you ready to go?" He smiled warmly and acted as if nothing had happened. Well, Momo certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

"Yes Aizen taicho, I'm ready. Let's go!" She smiled at him brightly and when he smiled back, she was suddenly reminded of the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. She had a feeling of longing for it to happen again.

_No…_ She thought as she banished the thoughts away to the back of her head. Making out with her captain was the last thing she could think of right now. She had to get back on track.

"Well then, Hinamori-chan, follow me!"

"Taicho, are you sure we're going the right way?" Hinamori asked worriedly.

"Of course we are, just trust me. It should be right over here…" Aizen's reassuring voice calmed Hinamori down a bit but not enough. As they rounded the corner, Hinamori set her eyes on the humble little shop that was owned by former captain Urahara Kisuke.

Sliding the door open, Hinamori stepped tentatively inside followed by Aizen taicho who just strode in proudly. "Um, hello?" Hinamori called loudly to no one in particular. "Is anyone home?" When no one answered, she walked around, looking at all the unusual snacks and candies that were on display.

Just then, the sliding door opened the grinning face of Urahara appeared behind it. "Ah, welcome Hinamori-chan and Aizen-san! ~" He gestured for them to follow him inside.

Deeper inside the shop, Urahara led them through a tour. "This is my bedroom, this is where we eat dinner, and this … is your room." He slid open the door and walked inside and there was another door connecting another room. "These are adjoining rooms for you two… I would have gotten separate ones but these were the only ones we had empty… Sorry guys!" He said with a smile.

"Oh, it's alright. We'll survive somehow…" Aizen shot Urahara a wink that went unnoticed by Hinamori. She merely ran inside excitedly and explored everywhere. "She's just like a little child…" Aizen commented to himself quietly. _It's so cute… _

"Okay guys, I'll leave you here and dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Make yourselves comfortable!" With that, Urahara left the two alone to unpack and to settle in.

"Ah, Aizen taicho, which room would you like? This one or that one?"

"Mm, I think I'll take this one if you don't mind."

Hinamori nodded her head and moved to open the door to the other room. But before she could shut the door, Aizen softly called her name behind her. "Yes?" She said, turning around to face her taicho.

"If you need anything – I mean anything at all, just call me through this door…" Aizen said with a welcoming and warm smile. Hinamori sighed with happiness and turned away.

**.. ღ ..**

After meeting everyone and eating dinner, Momo retreated to her room. No matter what she did – writing calligraphy, practicing her kidou, singing a song – she always felt her thoughts straying back to her taicho. Her kind, loving and forgiving taicho. She couldn't resist it any longer. She slid open the thin paper door connecting their two rooms.

The first thing she saw was Aizen sitting at his table, writing something out on a piece of paper. Instantly, she felt regretful for interrupting him.

"Ah, Hinamori-chan!" Aizen sounded truly surprised. "Do you need something?"

"N-no…" She nervously stuttered. "I just… Never mind! Excuse me." She turned to leave when Aizen stopped her with a hand placed softly on her arm.

"No, please stay. I welcome your presence." He said. When she still looked unconvinced, he flashed her his most persuading smile and she broke down.

"If you insist…" She padded in and sat down. Aizen poured her and himself a cup of tea. He sipped it gracefully and his eyes happened to land upon hers. "I just… I wanted some company Aizen-sama." She was horribly shy and afraid of messing up.

"No, don't be silly, you aren't bothering me at all." This statement earned Aizen a grateful smile from his fukutaicho.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from outside the shop and sounds of rushed footsteps started. Hinamori and Aizen looked at each other and in a split-second, both of them were up and running towards the source of the sound. Turns out, it was Orihime who had just arrived, looking for Urahara.

"Ah, sorry to bother you, Urahara-san, I just tripped and fell! Hahaha~" She laughed girlishly. "But more importantly, I came for some strawberry jam! I ran out of some and the local convenience store was out…" Once again, she laughed girlishly.

Urahara laughed along with her until he started to speak. "Well, it's in the back, so I'll just go and grab it!" And with that, he left leaving Aizen and Hinamori alone with her.

Orihime seemed to notice the two fifth-squad-ers for the first time. She took a step back in surprise. "Aizen-sama! Hinamori-chan!" She muttered under her breath in surprise.

Hinamori smiled brightly with delight at first but then she noticed how Orihime looked at Aizen. She looked at him with a little more than just silent admiration. She looked at him with … love. Outraged, Hinamori dropped her waving hand with a thud and she turned her gaze to her taicho to see the way he was staring back at her.

Aizen looked Orihime over with nothing special shown in his eyes but he was Souske Aizen after all and he was foxy. He was foxy alright. He had learned how to hide his emotions a long time ago.

_Things have just started to get interesting…_

* * *

><p>You know the drill! Review for more ~ :3 I hope you enjoyed this ! Oh and just btw, i don't hate Orihime. Its just she spent a lot if time with Aizen in Hueco Mundo and .. ;) She may have developed a little crush...<p>

Love you all !

-Serenity :D


	2. Some Friendly Competition?

Ahh... Recently I had a death in my family. One of my favorite pet birds has died... But not to worry , I uploaded this JUST for you guys ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach . I wish though ~ :D

Look forward to TaB1 being uploaded next ! ( After I write it that is ... )

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #2<p>

Souske Aizen x Hinamori Momo

Innocent Jealousy

Chapter Two

Some "Friendly" Competition?

_**Previously in Chapter One…**_

_Hinamori smiled brightly with delight at first but then she noticed how Orihime looked at Aizen. She looked at him with a little more than just silent admiration. She looked at him with … love. Outraged, Hinamori dropped her waving hand with a thud and she turned her gaze to her taicho to see the way he was staring back at her._

_ Aizen looked Orihime over with nothing special shown in his eyes but he was Souske Aizen after all and he was foxy. He was foxy alright. And he had learned how to hide his emotions a long time ago._

Things have just started to get interesting…

**.. ღ ..**

The tension between the three was electrifying. Hinamori just stood there with shock reflected in her eyes and Aizen looked calm while Orihime was giggling like a young school girl. _He's mine! He's mine, mine, mine, mine! _Hinamori childishly thought as she stared – no – GLARED at the big breasted girl. The silence was heavy. _I've never heard silence quite this loud…_ Aizen thought as he watched Hinamori. Suddenly, the door slid open, and the green kimono clad owner of the shop climbed out.

"Orihime-chan! I found the … Whoa, the atmosphere out here is chilling…" He mock shuddered and handed Orihime the jam.

"Ah, thank you so much Urahara-san! Bye! And good night Aizen-sama…" She said, completely forgetting Momo. As she walked away, she swung her hips on purpose. Behind her back, Hinamori mimed throwing up in disgust. Aizen saw it and laughed lightly. Momo mistook it for him laughing at Orihime and her mood turned sour again.

_I can't believe he likes that kind of thing… Maybe I should try it out?_ She thought to herself. Then Aizen started to speak. "Well, that was interesting. Hinamori-chan, shall we head in? It's getting very chilly outside…" As he said that, Hinamori noticed that it indeed was getting colder and colder. Involuntarily, she shuddered and Aizen noticed. He took off his own jacket and laid it gently on her shoulders with an air of warmth. "Don't catch a cold or I'll be sad…" He said as he patted her shoulder affectionately and walked away.

She stood there as if she was frozen. Her hand clutched the sides of the warm cloth as she smiled slowly at the caring gesture. _Maybe I should give him what he wants too… _Hinamori thought as she slowly made her way back to her room.

In the quietness of her room, Hinamori stood in front of a full body mirror as she practiced her moves. "So I need to just shake my hips like this? I'm sure this is what Orihime did…" She looked confused as she tried to copy exactly what Inoue did earlier. _Why can't I get this right? _She angrily thought as she tried again and again. _Why does Orihime make it look so freaking easy? Dang it!" _She sighed dejectedly as she worked on a new technique. This particular one flaunted her cleavage more and it made her legs look longer. _Whoa. This actually looks kind of… Good! Okay, I'll use this one tomorrow! _She thought with excitement in her voice. All of sudden, she felt coming to the real world wasn't a bad idea at all.

**.. ღ ..**

BRING BRING! In the morning, as birds chirped and the flowers grew, Hinamori's soul cellphone rang loudly, waking her up. She grabbed it groggily as she sat up to talk to whomever was calling her from Soul Society.

"Hinamori Momo speaking…" She said in a quiet voice as she didn't want to disturb Aizen's slumber.

"Momo-chan! ~" Matsumoto Rangiku's cheerful voice rang loud in Hinamori's ear and she had to put the phone away from her to prevent herself from having permanent ear damage.

"Jeez, Rangiku-san, could you please calm down? And please quiet down…" She asked quietly and politely. "Aizen-sama is still sleeping…"

"Ohh, I got it babe. You want to let your 'precious' Aizen sleep." She laughed lightly and Hinamori scowled.

"He's not 'mine' and neither is he 'precious' to me! Stop saying that Rangiku-san!" She yelled a bit too loudly and the paper door slid open. Standing in the doorway looking very dishevelled was Aizen.

"Hinamori-chan, would you please lower your voice? You're very loud…" He said with a tired look on his face. Her face wore a sheepish look as she saw Aizen get upset. She covered the phone's microphone with one hand and before she replied.

"Sorry Aizen-sama! You didn't hear what I said did you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I didn't. Well, I'm going to eat breakfast. I'll see you later!" He turned and left. _Actually, Momo-chan, I heard everything you said… I'm pleased you think that way of me..._

Momo stayed in the room with a worried look on her face. _I wonder if he was just lying or he actually didn't hear. It would be so embarrassing if he heard! What if he actually did lie…? Aw crap, now I'm really worried. This isn't good for my heart! On the other hand, why am I having a whispered conversation with myself? Talking to yourself CAN'T be healthy or normal… Erg, now I'm actually scolding myself. Honestly, I should stop. I probably should go to eat t—_

"HEY, YOU THERE?" Rangiku's enraged voice dragged Momo back to reality. "Are you listening?" Just as Momo was about to answer, Rangiku angrily hung up.

"Rangiku? Hello? Are you there?" Sighing, Hinamori hung up. _That Rangiku. I swear she's as flighty as a bumblebee. _Slowly, she made her way to the door and she slid it open. Padding softly down the hallway, Momo saw Ururu and Jinta also making their way to the dining hall.

"Good morning Hinamori-san…" Ururu's quiet voice made Momo smile at how innocent she looked but she knew that Ururu could be ruthless when she wanted to.

"Hi freeloader!"

"I'm not a freeloader!" Hinamori protested loudly. But Jinta merely snickered.

"Jinta-kun, Hinamori-san, we've reached the dining hall…"

**.. ღ ..**

After Hinamori had eaten, she headed outside for a walk. She smiled as she strolled lightly along a dusty path and far away, she spotted someone who looked familiar. As she walked closer, she saw that it was Orihime Inoue. Quickly, Hinamori turned so she could hurry away before Orihime recognized her. _I'm so not in the mood to see her right now…_

But luck wasn't on her side. Orihime recognized her almost instantly. _Oh, it's that girl from Urahara's shop. Aizen-sama's lieutenant… I wonder what she's doing here. _"Hinamori-chan! Is that you? It's me, Orihime!"

_Hell yeah I know it's you… _Hinamori thought with a scowl as she turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Hi Orihime-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you! How are you? And Aizen-sama?" _Damn, she looks happy to see me but does she really? I'll find out the truth sooner or later…_

_ What the heck… She dares ask about Aizen taicho… _"I'm doing superbly well and Aizen is doing fine too... Thanks for asking!" _NOT!_

Orihime smiled pleasantly but in an instant, the smile turned into a frown. "H-hollow!" She managed to sputter out before she tripped and fell backwards. Turning around, Hinamori grabbed her own zanpakuto's hilt but she hesitated. _Should I save her or … should I not?_

* * *

><p>Once again, I don't hate on Orihime ! D: I hope you liked this , review please ~ ^^ This is really short . I'm so sorry ! ;A;<p>

- Serenity


	3. What's Happening to Me?

Hoho , chapter three is up ! This is slightly longer than Ch . 2 , so enjoy!

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #2<p>

Souske Aizen x Hinamori Momo

Innocent Jealousy

Chapter Three

What's Happening to Me?

_**Previously in Chapter Two…**_

_Orihime smiled pleasantly but in an instant, the smile turned into a frown. "H-hollow!" She managed to sputter out before she tripped and fell backwards. Turning around, Hinamori grabbed her own zanpakuto's hilt but she hesitated. _Should I save her or … should I not?

**.. ღ ..**

Momo pondered over her decision but she had to make it fast before the hollow killed both of stood there like she was frozen as Orihime whimpered behind her. "Hinamori-chan… We need to… We need to go!" Orihime yelled as Momo stood still. She had no idea what to do.

Deciding, she grabbed her zanpakuto and pulled it from its hilt. "Snap, Tobiume!" She screamed and her zanpakuto began to change to its true form. Firing a fire ball at the hollow, Momo fully expected it to vanish instantly but instead, it merely roared louder and got angrier. It turned and started to attack her with surprising fury and power. As she blocked each hit, Momo began to think of ways she could counter attack.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime said loudly and Momo watched as one of her flowers disappeared from her hairclip. Tsubakii flew with surprising agility at the hollow but the monster merely hit it and Tsubakii fell. "Tsubakii!" Orihime ran over to her injured weapon.

_My god… She screams waaay too much. _Momo thought darkly but quickly, she banished the thought from her mind. This wasn't the time to be jealous. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Way of Binding 61: Six-Staff Light Prison!"

Six rods appeared and engulfed the monster. Then, as her enemy struggled, Momo started to say the offensive incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Way of Destruction 33: Blue Firefall!" A large blue light crashed onto the hollow and it roared a horrific roar right before it vanished.

"You did it Hinamori-chan!" Orihime's delighted voice rang out loudly and Momo smiled. _Maybe I could learn to get along with Orihime… Just maybe though. _Hinamori thought. "Would you like to come over to my place for some tea?"

"Ah…" Hinamori hesitated. "I… I have to get back to Urahara's house." _And to Aizen. _She thought deviously.

_Back to Urahara… And to Aizen-sama… _Orihime had the exact same thought. "Well, you have to come over soon okay?"

"A-alright… So then, I'll see you later!" Momo waved and ran away.

"Bye!"

**.. ღ ..**

Aizen sat in his room as he practiced his calligraphy. He heard the door slide open and he felt Hinamori's reiatsu enter the place. A few seconds later, he heard her cheerful voice greet Urahara and the others. "I'm back, Urahara-san!" Aizen also heard the responses of everyone else.

"Welcome back, Hinamori-chan!" This was Urahara.

"Hi, Momo!" Ririn said this.

"Hi there, Hinamori-san…" The quiet voice belonged to Ururu.

Aizen smiled as he heard everyone greet her warmly. _She's back… _

Suddenly, the door to Aizen's room slid open and Hinamori stepped in, intending to walk to her own room when Aizen greeted her. "Welcome back, Hinamori-chan." He smiled a warm smile at her and her heart melted.

"T-thanks, Aizen-sama…" She stuttered in her nervousness which only made Aizen smile. _She's so cute when she blushes… _He thought happily.

_Aizen-sama's smiling! He looks so calm and peaceful when he smiles… _She blushed and quickly, she rushed to her room as she said a quick "Excuse me."

In her room, Momo collapsed on her bed tiredly. Her face was burning and she could feel it. _What is it about Aizen-sama that makes me feel this way? Is it just plain silliness? But those eyes look like they can see right through me… _She sighed as she yelled loudly into her pillow and it muffled the sound. But Aizen's sharp ears picked it up right away.

"Hinamori-chan. Is something wrong?" He asked calmly with a smile on his face. He looked more relaxed when he saw that she was alright. "Why were you screaming?"

"Ah, Aizen-sama! Sorry, did I disturb you? I was just… never mind."

"Just screaming into your pillow?" He lightly smiled. She nodded. "It's okay, Hinamori. Everyone has their own ways of venting stress."

Hinamori looked shocked. "If you don't mind me asking Aizen-sama… What's yours?"

"Well, I like to talk to people. I hate to be alone when I'm stressed out."

She smiled at the simplicity of his idea. "Would you… stay with me for a bit, Aizen-sama?" Momo surprised herself as she asked him this. _Why did I ask him that? God, that's so embarrassing! He's never going to say yes, I just know it! I feel like an idiot…_

"Sure. Why not?" He curled his lips in a warm smile and Hinamori looked surprised.

"Really?" _Idiot, idiot, idiot! Hinamori Momo you idiot! Of COURSE he means it… He's going to think I'm a complete dolt now. Darn it! I'm not supposed to be attracted to older men! But… crap, I see that flash of lightning! He's so much older than me and I'm not… Dammit, Aizen-sama, don't look at me with those piercing brown eyes! He's tugging at the insides of my heart!_

"Of course. Would I say something I don't mean?"

_Of course not! You'd never ever ever do that! _"Of course not, taicho!"

"Alright then…" He chuckled lightly. "So Hinamori-chan, how was your day?" He asked pleasantly.

"Mm, my day was fine… Oh! I met Orihime-chan on my walk today!" She watched for Aizen's reaction. His face remained the same. He showed absolutely no sign of surprise or excitement.

_Hinamori-chan is watching me quite closely for some reason. I wonder why… Was I expected to react when she mentioned Orihime-chan? Could she be… jealous? _His face burst into a smile. It was so cute when she got jealous. "Oh, that's nice. Did you have a good time with her?"

"Well, I fought a hollow… It was rather tough. Tougher than usual at least. It was pretty unusual. I took a sample of the particles it left behind. Would you like to send it to Mayuri-sama or would you want me to do it?"

"Mm, could you do it please? I owe you one, Hinamori-chan!" Aizen shot her a wink and she felt butterflies starting to fly in her stomach.

"N-no problem at all taicho! I'm happy to do it!"

Then, suddenly, something crashed through the thin screen door and almost hit Momo. With a yelp, she jumped aside and she accidentally jumped into Aizen's arms. Staring at the thing that had crashed into screen door, she was surprised to see that it moved.

"Oh, sorry about that, Hinamori-chan, Aizen-san!" Urahara's chipper voice called as he got up. "I was just trying a new experiment and… I need to get back to it. Sorry guys!" Walking out of the room, he cheerfully went to find his "partners in crime" – Tessai and Ururu.

It was then that Momo realized she was still clinging onto her taicho. She instant she realized that was the instant she started to pull away. Aizen realized this and he – in response – held her even tighter. "Aizen-sama!" She squealed but she knew it was no use. He was much stronger than her after all.

"Shh, Hinamori-chan… Let us just stay like this for a little while…" Aizen murmured quietly into her ear and when she felt his warm breath tickle her ear, she whimpered as she tried to resist. "Shh…" He whispered once more and she knew it would be of no use to struggle any further. Letting herself relax, Hinamori sunk back into the hug.

It felt like heaven on earth.

Hinamori felt the even breathing of her captain as his heart pressed against hers. Her head was pressed into his chest and she thought his scent was the most wonderful smell in the world. He smelled like Aizen.

Aizen enjoyed the embrace just as much as Hinamori did. She was much smaller than he was and it was easy for him to hold her. His legs were spread straight and wide. She fit perfectly in between.

Suddenly, he felt her breathing slow and she collapsed into his arms. Quickly, he pulled her from his chest and he saw that she had fallen asleep. Chuckling quietly to himself, Aizen moved both of them to the wall where he leaned against it. He let her backside rest comfortably on his chest and he watched her. He watched her as her chest rose up and down and up and down.

Eventually, the continued action lulled Aizen to sleep. The two lay there against the wall peacefully and they didn't move at all until the next day.

**.. ღ ..**

As dew dripped from the crisp green grass, as crickets chirped and as the rain fell, Hinamori woke with the feeling that something warm was shielding her from hurt and that everything was going to be all right. It was a particular feeling. _Someone feels warm. Something feels nice. Something smells good. I wonder what… _Momo looked down.

She saw Aizen's arms wrapped protectively around her. Yelping in surprise, she hoped she didn't wake him. Hinamori realized that she wanted to stay in this position for a while longer.

Aizen had indeed awoken when Hinamori had yelped but he, like her had the same thoughts as to keep the position they were in. Until Momo looked up.

Aizen didn't have time to shut his eyes and she saw that he was awake. Blushing fiercly, she scrambled out of his arms and she sat opposite to him with her body turned to the side. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Hinamori-chan…" He murmured quietly.

"I-I know but…"

"But what?" Aizen shot her a calming smile.

"What does this mean, Aizen-sama? What are we doing? What is this?" All Hinamori's questions came out slurred and quick.

"Hinamori-chan… Calm down… We'll talk later okay? I'm going to leave…" He got up to leave but before he could, a hand grabbed his robe. Turning around, he saw Momo who also looked stunned by what she had just done. "Hinamori?"

"A-Aizen-sama… Would you … please stay with me for a little while longer?" She hesitated. "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to, taicho…" Her face betrayed what she really thought though. He could see plainly and clearly that she desperately wanted him to accompany her.

"Alright, I'll stay. But just for a little while okay?" She gratefully nodded and he moved closer to her. That was when he noticed that she was shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked with a voice full of care.

"N-no."

"You're shivering… Here." Aizen removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. It felt warm. Hinamori held it closer to herself as she sighed in content.

"Thanks so much, Aizen-sama!" He smiled in response. They sat in silence for a while until Aizen spoke.

"What's happening to us, Momo-chan?"

**.. ღ ..**

Aizen slid open the sliding-screen door as he stepped calmly into his own room. _I know now. I'm in love with her, but is she in love with me? _He pondered to himself. After he had asked that decisive question, Momo had fell into a stupor.

_Ugh… Why did I blank out at that moment? We could have settled everything. I should just forget about him. Orihime is much better than me after all… I should just tell him that. _Momo sighed as she scratched her head in confusion. Maybe another walk would clear her head.

**.. ღ ..**

Walking around aimlessly, Hinamori felt that the stroll wasn't helping at all. Her brain was still as foggy as a normal day in London town. Sighing, she stopped in the middle of the path as she tried to figure out what the hell was happening to her.

Momo was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the pair of hands that were coming out of the darkness behind her. She only realized they were there when they grabbed her and pulled her into the pitch black night…

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunn ~ What'll happen next? Even I don't know ^^;;<p>

Don't forget to tell me what you think!

-Serenity


	4. New Enemies

This is short again... Sorry, Sorry!

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #2<p>

Souske Aizen x Hinamori Momo

Innocent Jealousy

Chapter Four

New Enemies

_**Previously in Chapter Three…**_

_Momo was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the pair of hands that were coming out of the darkness behind her. She only realized they were there when they grabbed her and pulled her into the pitch black night…_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Aizen felt Hinamori's reiatsu disappear at once. Dropping what he was doing, he ate a soul candy and ran out the door in his shinigami form. Urahara noticed him leave but he kept his mouth shut. Aizen had his own reasons to go out after all.

Using shunpo as fast as he could, the fifth squad captain looked around desperately for any sign of his precious lieutenant. _ I just asked her the most life-changing question ever and a few hours after, she disappears. Is there a connection? _Finally, Aizen reached the place where Momo had been kidnapped.

Staring at the ground, he realized that she had dropped her ribbon. That blue ribbon that she usually tied her bun up with. Aizen solemnly picked it up with a somber look on his face. _She's really gone. WHERE ARE YOU, MOMO? _Inside his head, the glasses-wearing man was going crazy. How could she have just disappeared? People just didn't do things like that.

_And to have left behind her ribbon… _Aizen held the ribbon up to his face and that's when he noticed something. Something was smeared on the ribbon with red liquid. Most likely blood. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that on the ribbon, the word 'help' was written in Japanese kanji. _She needs help. She needs my help…_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Hinamori struggled crazily against the bonds that held her. She hadn't eaten for hours and she was hungry as hell. They had kept her tied in this chair for a while and her arms were getting sore. Momo couldn't feel any reiatsu. _I wonder if Aizen-sama is alright… I hope he doesn't worry about me. I don't want him trying to rescue me and getting hurt. Aizen-sama…_

The door slid open. A girl Hinamori had never seen before walked in. She had long black hair which was tied up in ponytails, she wore a white and black Lolita style dress which was very revealing and she had on long black boots. She was pretty much wearing all black and white.

"Who are you?" It was then that Momo noticed the mask.

It covered her left eye completely and Hinamori gasped. "Arrancar?" _I thought we killed all of them!_

"That's right. I'm one of the last remaining Arrancar. Now shut up."

"Why are you doing this?" Hinamori yelled loudly. The girl merely chuckled.

"Because you're friends with Inoue Orihime and I want to kill that bitch! Also, you're close to Aizen. I want revenge for what he did to us Arrancar!" Clearly, the female Arrancar had a vendetta towards Orihime and Aizen. "Anyway, just be a good girl and stay here. Aizen will be coming to rescue you anyway."

Struggling even harder, Hinamori watched as the girl walked away. She heard some chatter outside her door.

"Loly! What are you doing? We need her alive!"

"Half-dead is still alive, Menoly! Just do what I say!"

"Okay…" Sounds of footsteps could be heard and Hinamori sunk into her chair. _Loly and Menoly. I wonder who they are… Aizen-sama…_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Aizen could feel the Arrancar reiatsu. He recognized it instantly because after all, he was their creator. This particular one belonged to some lower class ones. Loly and Menoly. _Why are they here in Karakura town? Maybe they have some information about Hinamori. _Making up his mind, Aizen ran towards the reiatsu, unaware of the trap he was about to fall into.

As soon as he reached the entrance of their hideout, Aizen detected a pulse of Hinamori's reiatsu. Losing all thought, the red-head rushed in quickly. As he did, he didn't even notice the pit that was below him. Falling, Aizen scoffed as he landed softly onto the bottom.

"Aizen." Loly's cold voice spoke as the lights turned on. Aizen saw that he was in a special cage made out of reiatsu absorbing material.

"Loly… What are you doing?" The captain appeared calm but his voice was chilling. Loly involuntarily shuddered before she regained her composure. Ignoring him, she called out to Menoly.

"Menoly, bring the girl!"

In a matter of seconds, Hinamori was brought in her bound condition to the front of Aizen's cage. "Hinamori!" He muttered and Loly just laughed cruelly.

"Keep watching Aizen, the show's about to start." At the mention of Aizen's name, Hinamori started to struggle again. Ripping off her blindfold and gag, Loly made her face Aizen full on.

"Aizen-sama!" At the sound of her voice, Aizen became enraged.

"What are you going to do to her?"

Loly lifted her hand and slapped the small girl across the face, hard. Hinamori cried out in pain and Aizen watched as tears formed in her eyes. He felt a strong urge to go over there and kill Loly for hurting his lieutenant so. But the cage prevented him from doing so.

Loly raised her hand to strike Momo again and Aizen tried to look away but he found he couldn't. Although Momo's hands were tied behind the chair, her head was not. This time, when the Arrancar brought her hand down, Hinamori bit her hand after dodging the attack.

Crying out in pain, the pigtailed girl drew her hand back as it turned red. "Bitch!" She screamed loudly as she released her zanpakuto. "Poison!" Her resurreccion form appeared. Hinamori expected Loly to attack her but instead, she stabbed Aizen in the stomach.

"AIZEN-SAMA!" Hinamori screamed as she writhed and watched as Aizen slumped over.

"He got what he deserved."

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Hinamori felt the pain as if she had been stabbed herself. Doubling over, she fainted and Menoly sighed. "Did you really have to do that, Loly? It's obvious she's in love with him." Loly merely shrugged her shoulders as she helped Menoly bring Hinamori back to her room.

"Aizen should be dying anytime now… I'll leave him in there." Sparing one last glance to her prisoner in the cell, Loly left.

_I'm dying, but not from the poison… _Aizen thought quietly as he sat up. The poison Loly had injected into him hurt but he was immune to it already. The pain that was in Hinamori's eyes was etched into his brain. He kept replaying it in his mind and it made his gut wrench every time. But he couldn't get it out of his brain.

Sighing, Aizen sat back into his cell and stared at the ceiling. It was just a hole. He could still see the clouds but it was just false hope for him. _I hope she's alright. Hinamori… I miss you. _

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Back in her dark room, Hinamori had finally awoken out of her unconscious state. But there was one thing she couldn't get out of her head. The last words she had heard before she fainted. Loly's words.

"He got what he deserved."

* * *

><p>Mm, not much of a cliffie. Thanks for reading ! Please review~<p>

Cheers,

Serenity


	5. Burning Inferno

Finally... *tap tap tap * Finished this :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #2<p>

Souske Aizen x Hinamori Momo

Innocent Jealousy

Chapter Five

Burning Inferno

_**Previously in Chapter Four…**_

_Back in her dark room, Hinamori had finally awoken out of her unconscious state. But there was one thing she couldn't get out of her head. The last words she had heard before she fainted. Loly's words._

"_He got what he deserved."_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The words echoed and even in her sleep, Hinamori couldn't find rest. "Aizen-sama… Aizen…" She muttered over and over repeatedly as if she were in a trance. There was pain in his eyes when he looked at her that last time.

She couldn't get it out of her head.

Was he safe? Was he in pain? _I know he's strong but… It still hurts when I see him get hurt. _Hinamori struggled against the bonds that kept her secured to the chair she slept in. It was horribly uncomfortable but she had to endure it. Soon, they would both escape. She was sure of it.

"Hey bitch, get up." The door slid open and Loly walked in.

"I'm tied to a chair. I don't see how I can get up." Momo's voice was ice cold and it dripped with sarcasm that sounded unnatural on her tongue. Usually, she was quiet and reserved but now, she was so filled with anger at Loly and her partner.

"Don't sass me, you freak." The Arrancar moved behind the tied girl and with some swift move, cut her ropes. "Follow me."

With a sigh, Momo did.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

A few minutes later, the two reached Aizen's cell. He was slumped over in a mock fetal position as he pretended to be in pain. In a flash, the sharp man felt Momo's reiatsu accompanied by Loly. But he couldn't get up.

"Get in." Roughly, Loly shoved the shorter girl into the small cell. "Stay there and rot. You have two hours with your precious Aizen before you both die." With that, she turned tail and left, her boots clacking on the concrete floor.

"Aizen…?" Momo asked uncertainly as she patted his hair and stared at him anxiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. How about you? She shoved you pretty hard." Aizen looked at her tenderly with love in his eyes as he rubbed her back. Immediately, she blushed and started to stutter.

"D-don't worry about me, A-Aizen…" _When… When did I drop his honorific? Does he like it? Does he hate it? Argh, I just don't know! _Momo wracked her brain as she sighed.

"I love it when you call me just Aizen…" He muttered quietly as she blushed. But all of a sudden, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of hopelessness. A feeling of knowing that they were stuck and there was no way of getting out. Tears started to fall slowly down her face as a look of despair crossed her face.

"Don't cry… Momo…" Aizen said soothingly but she only cried harder. "Don't…" He placed his arms around her and hugged her close as she hiccupped. "Hey… Hey, look at me." When she fearfully raised her eyes to look at him, he raised a finger and wiped her tears away gently. "Calm down… Don't worry, we'll make it through together okay? I… I love you baby. Trust me okay?"

Hinamori was so surprised that he had just told her that he loved her she stopped crying. In fact, her brain almost stopped working altogether. "I…" She couldn't just think of something to say back. _He told me… HE TOLD ME… HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME! _Momo was squealing inside crazily. _What should I say back? Should I tell him that I love him too? Do I? Of course I do… silly me. Calm down, Hinamori Momo!_

"It's okay, Momo… You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that." Aizen gently patted her back.

"I'm so sorry for crying, Aizen…" He merely smiled at her as she whimpered. "How long do we have left?"

"Roughly an hour and a half."

"I hate how our time is limited…"

"I know." Aizen pulled Hinamori onto his lap and she sat there between his legs as he leaned against the bars of the cage. "I have a plan…"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Exactly an hour and a half later, Loly returned with Menoly standing loyally by her side. "You two lovebirds say your last words yet?" When she got no answer, Loly moved closer to find that both of them had slumped over. "Hey… What the hell is going on?"

Menoly also walked closer to examine them. "Looks like they died…"

"… He should have been dying from my poison when I threw that girl in. I figured watching him die would make her melt away with him."

"Well, they're officially dead."

Loly couldn't explain the unexpected sadness that crept into her heart. As she shuffled closer, she noticed that Aizen and the girl were holding hands. Holding _hands. _In a second, her temper flared up. "Throw them outside. No… better, lets burn them."

Signaling for Menoly to open the cage, Loly quickly placed ropes on both of their hands, binding them together. Then, she brought both of them out of the jail and dumped them into a room.

"They can rot in there until we get the furnace ready…" And with that, the two walked away.

When they were sure that they were alone, Momo heaved a huge sigh. "We did it!"

Aizen nodded with a light smile on his face. But that smile soon turned into a grimace. "I can get us free but I shouldn't. They're bound to notice. Now, we have bigger problems. The furnace."

"They said they were going to burn us!"

"Perhaps I could use Kyoka Suigetsu and make an illusion… Then, they would burn those."

"That is true, but you can't reach your zanpakuto right now!"

"I was only able to use it earlier because my hands were not bound. But now they are."

Puzzled, Hinamori thought it over for a bit. "Maybe if… Maybe if—" She never got to finish that sentence because Loly charged into the room with a can of gas and matches. The pair immediately 'played dead' again.

Pouring the entire can strategically, the Arrancar lit several matches and dropped them. Immediately, the entire room started to burn. "Bye, losers!" She snickered before the closed the fire-proof door and left the two surrounded by a burning inferno with no way to escape.

* * *

><p>Evil Loly ! D8 Fireeeee .. Anyway , review please ! :D<p>

-Serenity


End file.
